Missing
by Boheme
Summary: Syaoran is shocked when sixteen year old Sakura arrives on his doorstep in Hong Kong several years after they lose touch. Can he help her uncover the mysteries of her past, and can he protect them both from what dangers lie ahead? Read and find out! SxS


Summary: Syaoran is shocked when sixteen-year-old Sakura arrives on his doorstep in Hong Kong several years after they lose touch. Can he help her uncover the mysteries of her past?

Disclaimer: Do people actually get sued for not writing disclaimers on _fan_fiction sites? Obviously we're all just _fans._ I remain doubtful, but I shall include one anyway... because I'm a lemming. Here it is – I don't own CCS, but I do own my story and everything original to it. And now we can continue!

* * *

Prologue: All Is Full of Love

Fifteen-year-old Izuremo Hana sat at a desk, sketching absentmindedly in her notebook as she let her attention wander from her studies. It was early spring, which meant that her sixteenth birthday wasn't very far away. Neither was prom for that matter – an event to which she already had a date, being the pretty girl that she was. Life was good… except it wasn't.

Hana sighed and looked down at the figure she had doodled, as if seeing it for the first time. "You again," she remarked, though quietly enough that none of the other students seated around her turned to stare. It was a little bear or lion-like creature, like a stuffed animal with big rounded ears, a long tufted tail, and little wings that sprouted from its back. The overall effect was quite cute, but Hana just gave it a defeated look. The "Thing," as she often thought of it, had been plaguing her notebooks since the beginning of eighth grade, and she had no idea why.

_Do you have a name?_ she wondered silently, and not for the first time. _If you could talk, maybe you could tell me what my problem is. Or maybe,_ she thought, scribbling a half-eaten cartoon cake next to it, _you would rather stuff your face with sweets._

Giving her creation a fleeting smile, Hana attempted to turn her attention back to the teacher, unsure of how she was supposed to fix what wasn't broken.

––––––––––––––––

Hana set her bag down next to where she stood by the school gate; she was waiting for a certain someone whose habit it was to walk her home.

A small, wistful smile graced her lips as she gazed out over the blossoming cherry trees that lined the front of the school. They were beautiful, but for some reason they always made her feel nostalgic and a little bit sad. Hana sighed and shook her head impatiently; what was the point in torturing herself? It was the same feeling every spring, and she would never understand it.

"You're doing it again," came an amused voice from her right.

"Huh?"

Startled from her thoughts, Hana turned to see a familiar face staring back at her. It was Alden Burke, a tall, dark, and handsome senior who attended the same high school as she did. First in his class, captain of the football team, class president, and all-around popular guy, he also happened to be Hana's boyfriend of almost two years.

"Living in your own little world," he added by way of explanation, squinting against the sunlight. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," she answered, dismissing his question with a careless wave of her hand. "Just stuff."

"Oh, _stuff_," Alden teased, smiling at her warmly and bending down to retrieve her schoolbag. "I think about stuff too – all the time."

Hana laughed a little, rolling her eyes as they set off together down the sidewalk.

"Seriously, though…" he began, shifting her bag to his shoulder and taking her hand in his, "You know you can talk to me, right? If there's anything that's bothering you."

"I know," she said easily, though Hana doubted he would ever understand her problems when she couldn't even understand them herself. "Thank you," she added, not wanting to seem unappreciative.

"No problem," he assured her with a smile. "What are boyfriends for?"

Hana returned his smile briefly before turning her attention back to the sakura trees. The two walked for some time in silence, Hana brooding while Alden contemplated her listless mood. She stole a glance at him as they turned a corner; they had almost reached her house. If she were going to say something, now would be the time. What was there to lose anyway? Maybe he actually understood her better than she gave him credit for.

"Do you…"

He looked over at her, waiting for her to finish up her sentence. Hana cleared her throat a little, the nagging question just at the tip of her tongue. "Do you ever feel like there's something you're supposed to be doing, but you don't know what that is?"

Alden stared over at her, studying her face and looking interested. "Like a greater destiny?"

"No…" Hana bit her lip as she tried to think of exactly the right way to voice what was wrong. She shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable and wishing she had left well enough alone. Too late. "More like… you're not where you belong?"

Hana blinked in surprise as Alden dropped her hand and turned to face her, looking concerned. "Are you unhappy, Hana-chan?"

"No!" she protested quickly, not wanting him to think anything was wrong, and especially not between them. She grabbed his hand and started them walking again, silently berating herself for saying stupid things. Alden was good to her, and she didn't want to upset him for no reason. "I'm just being silly. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Dreams?" he prodded, giving her hand a squeeze.

Hana smiled up at him, quirking an eyebrow at the strangely often-asked question. "You know I never dream."

"Just checking," he murmured, starting out over the horizon.

––––––––––––––––

It was just after dinner, and Hana had already finished packing her schoolwork and books back into her bag. Once again, her parents had asked her if she was feeling alright and, once again, Hana had told them she was in a bit of a slump. They had all laughed it off, labeling it as nothing more than typical teenage moodiness, and Hana had retired to her room for the rest of the night.

She hid it well, but it was more than a slump – more even than a two-and-three-quarters-of-a-year-long slump. Hana laid on her bed, thinking as she toyed with her necklace. Rolling over onto her side, she stared at her pillow. Every day was a little bit worse than the day before, a little more _off_, and every night she stayed awake wondering exactly when it was that her life had started to go wrong. She felt no real attachment to her parents, she didn't have any close friends, and, try as she might, she didn't really love her boyfriend. There just had to be something wrong with her. Right?

_Nothing's not right, but everything is wrong._

And with that thought, Hana put her head down on her arms and stared off into the darkened recesses of her bedroom.

She didn't know anyone was watching.

In the middle of a dark, vast, and mostly empty room there stood a wide, shallow stone bowl at least five or six feet across. It was filled with water, or what could be assumed to be water, and gleamed with a pale, white light. Two figures stood over it, observing the image reflected on its surface; it was Hana, fast asleep with her hair bathed in moonlight and her face streaked with tears. The taller of the two individuals scowled, stalking away from the viewing plane unhappily.

"She's still not responding to me," he growled, pacing furiously. "_Fuck_!"

"Careful," the second advised, pale eyes glinting with the suggestion of laughter. He waved a hand over the water; Hana's reflection disappeared and was replaced by a view of the basin's bottom. With another wave of his hand, the darkness receded and a soft light filled the hall. "You sound like a teenager."

Alden turned to face his associate, eyes ablaze. "I've given her everything! And I _am _a teenager," he added, sounding sullen.

"She's a star," the other said simply, ignoring his lord's last comment. "She can't burn without love."

"I give her love!" Alden protested, pointing an emphatic finger at the aged-looking sorcerer.

At a loss, the old man shrugged his thin shoulders. "Then perhaps her past continues to hold her back."

"Past life?" he questioned, his expression turning bitter.

"Her more recent past, I think," the other clarified, looking into the pool once more. "You must try again to wipe her mind, start over from the beginning."

Alden sighed, walking over to stand next to his advisor. "We've tried that several times. There's no reason why it should work now when it hasn't before." He bent over the basin, his hands supporting his weight on its edge as he pictured her in his mind. "Her light is _dying_, Eldred. What am I supposed to do?"

_Set her free._

Knowing he could not suggest something his master would find so unacceptable, Eldred could only offer one final alternative, a last-ditch effort. He trailed a pale finger along the water's surface, thinking how much easier it would be if they hadn't meddled in the first place. It was too late for wishing, however, and time to focus on the problem at hand. "There may be a solution. Do you remember her cards?"

Alden nodded, taking on a look of mild distaste. "Pitifully weak things."

The sorcerer half-smiled; most all magic was pitifully weak in Alden's mysterious black eyes. "I've studied them. They are strange," he admitted, "but I believe they'd respond quite effectively if she were to activate them – especially now that she's been returned to her natural strength."

Alden straightened up, encouraged, and turned to face his assistant. "What did you have in mind?"

Eldred hesitated, folding his arms into his long sleeves. It would be risky, but Alden was giving him an impatient look. Really, there was no other way. He drew in a deep breath and let it out, resigned.

"There's one called Erase. It is possible that she could succeed where we failed… all she would need is a push in the right direction."

Alden smiled brightly in the dim light. "That just might work."

* * *

I know this doesn't seem very much like a CCS fic – where are all the main characters we know and love? – but keep in mind that this is just the prologue. Stick with me and I swear you'll be seeing familiar faces _very_ _soon_. 

This is my VERY FIRST FANFICTION!, so a little bit of _feedback_ would be especially great (review -cough- -hint- review). How else will I know if you want me to keep working on this story? And if you do think that I should continue, your responses will really help me a lot – constructive criticism does a story wonders. Whatever you have to say, I can take it! If you have a question for me, put it in a review and I'll do my best to answer you. Merci beaucoup!

Love from Lexie, Bohemian Princess


End file.
